The present disclosure relates to social networks and electronic communication. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a system and methods for generating suggestions for personalized reactions, replies or messages in social networks and professional systems.
The popularity and use of social networks and other types of electronic communication has grown dramatically in recent years. With the increased use and popularity of social networks, the value of these networks has increased exponentially. However, this also means that the number of messages and information each user must process has increased exponentially. It is often difficult for users to keep up with and reply to all the messages they are receiving. Therefore, it is important for user to keep to most critical message based on their interests and more importantly, based on how other users reacted to that message.
Many users use online social networking for both professional and personal uses. Each of these different types of use has its own unstated protocol for behavior. It is extremely important for the users to act in an adequate manner depending upon which social network on which they are operating. For example, it may be very important to say “congratulations” to a friend when that friend announces that she/he has gotten a new job. This is a particular problem as many users subscribe to many social different social networks. With an ever increasing online connectivity and growing list of online contacts and given the amount of information users put online, it is possible for a person to miss such an update.
Existing techniques do not adequately address the amount of information produced in social networks, the increased number of contacts, and the number items that require reply or messages. For example, some calendar programs allow the user to manually set reminders for special events such as birthdays or anniversaries. However, all that is produced is a reminder message about the event that the user input. There is no additional information or context. Furthermore, no message or reply is generated. Finally, such systems are not able to respond to dynamic events and can only handle events where the date and time are known beforehand.